


Picture Perfect Summer Date

by UmmaNi



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmmaNi/pseuds/UmmaNi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myungsoo had waited since forever to finally take Sungyeol to the Summer Carnival and had envisioned the perfecr date there. However will  the heavens be in Myungsoo’s favor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect Summer Date

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [MyungYeolPromptMeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MyungYeolPromptMeme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Going to the fair and rocking the Ferris wheel seat so the person sitting next to you clings to you like a lifeline AU

“Going to the fair and rocking the Ferris wheel seat so the person sitting next to you clings to you like a lifeline AU” 

 

If one would say Myungsoo was excited for the fair it would’ve been an understatement. He liked fairs for the most obvious reason, there were games, various people to watch, endless carny foods for indulgence to the heart’s content. All these things wrapped up in a glorious bundle that comes every year during the summer, but what made all this so worthwhile was experiencing it all with Sungyeol. 

Sungyeol the person he had crushed on since middle school, object of his affections, his forever precious senpai, and the center if Myungsoo’s universe. 

They lived in a small town. Everyone knew Everyone, there wasn't much to do aside from going to the movies on weekends with friends, or taking a stroll around the Woolim Mall, which also is the town’s only largest department store right next to the theater and food court. So the semi-annual carnival was a big deal, you'd only get two a year. One during summer, and one at the end of the year during Christmas season where young couples get to do something out special for the holidays.  
He was anxious, this was what he had been waiting for the last 7 months since they started dating; since he finally wrapped up the courage to ask Sungyeol out. He even got a haircut and wore a new shirt hoping they can take lots of pictures along with beautiful memories of their first carnival date as an official couple. Woohyun said his haircut looked stupid, and he's going to turn out looking like the squid that he was in 11th grade, but he beg to differ; Woohyun was just jealous because his boyfriend Sunggyu refused to go since he couldn't handle the rides and the only thing he'd be ok with is the unicorn theme Carousel.  
Sungyeol arrived, looking as gorgeous as ever under the glowing sun with auburn red hair. No matter how many months passed Myungsoo still felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach at the sight of Sungyeol. They hugged, Myungsoo never wants to let go when they hug. 

“You smell nice!” Sungyeol leaned his face and buried his face inside Myungsoo’s neck down to his collar. He can feel Sungyeol fingers running through the back of his hair. Myungsoo returned the favor and pulled Sungyeol in close to hold. 

“Thanks. You smell great too,n...not to say you ever smell bad. ” Myungsoo hoped he didn't look stupid because he was gushing inside. Sungyeol liked the way he smelled. A+ to the new shirt. “You always smell great…” 

Sungyeol laughed and kissed him on the lips. 

Myungsoo wanted to ride the ferris wheel because Sungyeol wanted ride the ferris wheel. It was the tallest and biggest ride at the whole carnival, the main attraction. He had always imagined himself on it with Sungyeol, just the two of them. They'd have the most romantic view up high of the town when the sun sets and the city lights start to shine. Sungyeol would be cuddled in his arms. 

“Myungsoo, hey!” the voice called out to him back to reality. “The line opened come on!”

Myungsoo barely had time to reply before Sungyeol pulled him along to get to the line for the ferris wheel. Once they reached the foot of the Ferris Wheel it looked bigger than Myungsoo had imagined. His stomach started to lurched at the sight of how tall the structure really was. 

“Come on Myung!” Sungyeol urged on enthusiastically. 

It wasn’t suppose to be this way. He wasn't suppose to freeze up like this; it was supposed to be romantic. He swore he was ok, until they came to the mid-level of the wheel, when the box started to swing back and forth, and the hangers started to screech louder than it should. He didn't even know it was windy up there. He gripped hard onto Sungyeol's arm making the older male laugh. His body movements caused the box to swing harder. Myungsoo had entangled himself around Sungyeol's torso for the better life of him with eyes squeezed shut. So much for romance. Sungyeol’s laughed again, this time a bit sympathetic to his distressed boyfriend. 

“Myungsoo are you that scared?” Sungyeol asked even though he already knew the answer. “Hey come on we're almost at the top, you're gonna miss the view! Open your eyes” 

Myungsoo shook his head rapidly until he felt Sungyeol’s hand on his head. He patted his head as if he was trying to calm a pet cat or a scared animal. After a good quarter of a minute Myungsoo decided he would open his eyes. He laid out a deep breath before it felt safe to proceed. The first imaged he found was Sungyeol inches away, focused on him. His boyfriend smiled at him adoringly. Myungsoo sighed in relief before he spotted a mischievous glint in Sungyeol’s eyes. Before Myungsoo could respond the taller of the two male swung back rocking the ferris wheel box. Myungsoo naturally scooted his body forward closer to Sungyeol and latched onto him. Sungyeol giggled softly.

“Sungyeol Stop! S...Stop doing that!” 

“But you were stiff as a log in the corner when we got on. I only wanted you closer to me.” Sungyeol pouted then went in teasing him in a koi manner. At some point Myungsoo was sure he was shaking his head like a child and making some inaudible squirmy scared kitty noises. 

“...eeemmk!”

“Ok ok I'll stop. Just stay close to me.” 

Myungsoo wanted to dig a hole and buried himself in it from embarrassment. It was suppose to be romantic yet he can't even open his eyes long enough to watch the view with Sungyeol. He almost wanted to call the whole ride situation a fail, but then he felt the ferris wheel stop. The creaky noise stopped as well. Slowly his eyes adjusted.

They were at the top. It was beautiful. He still felt Sungyeol’s body close in his hold. Sungyeol shifted again to meet his gaze, this time slower, more careful to not shake their seat. 

“It's beautiful isn't it?” 

“Yes, it is.” 

He felt Sungyeol hand moved up and rested between his shoulder and nape. The latter moved in closer for a kiss. Myungsoo wasted no time to comply. They ended up with more than a couple kisses after.

“Thanks Myungie, you're the best” 

The wrenching nervousness inside Myungsoo’s tummy was replaced by a warm fuzzy feeling. They sat at the very top of the Ferris Wheel looking down at small figures and sparks of lights shimmering at the distance. It was as he pictured it, the perfect view and Sungyeol was wrapped in his arms comfortably. The creaking of the boxed seat didn't bother Myungsoo anymore. All he was focused on was them and things turned out to be better than perfect.


End file.
